The instant invention relates generally to apparatuses for moving disabled people and more specifically it relates to a device for transferring an invalid from a bed to a wheelchair.
Numerous apparatus for moving disabled people have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be of structures to support and transport the disabled people from one place to another. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,981,484; 4,733,903 and 4,737,997 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.